keep me a secret x
by waterloggedxx
Summary: Well…this is basically a little valentines days fic. RxB Ryou looks around and finds that everyone has someone for valentines day. Everyone except him that is. Will he finally pluck up the courage to tell the one person he cares about that they mean the w


**x keep me a secret**

**Well…this is basically a little valentines days fic. RxB Ryou looks around and finds that everyone has someone for valentines day. Everyone except him that is. Will he finally pluck up the courage to tell the one person he cares about that they mean the world to him, or will he have to have a few pointers in the right direction from Thelma?**

**Ssor - uh, it's like, midnight and I can't sleep. Gonna be a very long night indeed, still have physics homework to do. Anyways. I don't own any of the characters etc.**

**x**

Ryou watched intently as Amane sat at the dining room table, engrossed in the wrapping of the presents she'd bought for her boyfriend. His chocolate eyes scanned the small pile, objects reflecting in his pupils. He wished he had someone for valentines day.

Amane was a lucky girl to have met her boyfriend, Ted, quite a few months back. A chance encounter it was too. If Ryou hadn't smashed his head against the fireplace, Amane wouldn't have had to take her to the hospital and Ted wouldn't have ever spoken to her in that waiting room.

He sighed and slumped his head in his hands, snowy white locks covering his eyes, concealing the only gateway to his thoughts. He wondered if, at that exact moment in time, Thelma was wrapping the gift she had for Malik. A very delicate sewn red rag doll, made from different shades of crimson fabric. It was a beautiful, creative gift, Ryou could only pray Malik had something equally romantic for Thelma.

As he thought about it more, he realised everyone he knew had someone. Kaiba had Isis, Jou had Mai, Otogi was happy with Honda and Yami was dating little Yugi. It just made him feel more alone than ever before.

Staring out the window, his eyes followed the lone water droplet, sliding towards the pane. It only reminded him of his own crush: Bakura. He found it quite sad really, how much he yearned for the other boy. They'd never be together though, he reckoned at least. Bakura was a bad boy with a rock 'n' roll edge and a wild side. He had so many people adoring him, Ryou was just another face in the crowd.

As he closed his eyes he could see the vision of Bakura in his mind. His long, silvery white hair hanging loosely around his shoulders, a few bangs falling in his sharp hazel eyes and pearly white fangs showing in that mischievous smirk he wore. He could almost hear the many chains Bakura wore dangling as he walked across Ryou's mind, the padlock he wore on a cord round his neck thudding against his well toned chest with every step he took.

"Ryou, get up Ry!" Amane gave her brother a little shove. He sat bolt upright, eyes bleary and wide. She tutted, "Go to bed will ya? It's late and you have school in the morning"  
"so do - you" he yawned, stretching lightly.  
"no, I have a free period, you however don't. Go to bed before I have to carry you there myself"  
He giggled sleepily and stoop up, dragging himself to his room, "that wouldn't be such a bad thing"

Stripping down to his boxers, Ryou fell flat onto the bad, slowly moving the covers over himself to curl up into a tiny ball in the middle of mattress. Lethargically, he gazed up at the moon through the tiny slit of glass the curtains had failed to cover. The silvery rays filtered into the room and he yawned before shutting his eyes once more.

"so are you gonna give it to him or what?" Thelma asked bluntly, tapping her foot on the corridor floor, Ryou taking extra long to take the books for his next class out his locker.  
"mmm, give who what"  
She slapped her forehead and sighed, "Bakura! Are you gonna give Bakura the elephant or not"  
Ryou blushed, smiling sheepishly. Both teens looked into the locker at the tiny clay elephant staring back at them. When Ryou and Bakura had been paired together for a physics experiment, he noticed the bad boy had been drawing little elephants across his page instead of recording down the results as instructed. This gave Thelma the idea to help Ryou make Bakura a little clay elephant. Looking at it now, Ryou thought it was an extremely stupid idea, and guessing by the look on Thelma's face, she was agreeing.  
"oh I don't know.." he trailed off. His eyes met those of the tall white haired boy walking past who winked at him saucily and continued down the corridor. Ryou went pink instantly.  
"ok if that isn't proof I dunno what is" Thelma rolled her eyes as the bell for third period rang. Giving Ry a little hug she sauntered off to her Biology class, tugging at the ridiculously short skirt the Domino girls were forced to wear.

Gingerly, Ryou picked up the little clay elephant and slipped it in his bag, edgily walking towards the physics department. His heart suddenly raced as the door was in sight. In a few moments, he'd be seated at the back of the room by the window with his crush sitting right beside him.

Bakura wasn't there when Ryou arrived. The boy sighed in relief and slinked into his seat, sitting the elephant carefully on the tabletop before taking out his folder and jotter.

A blush crept across his cheeks as Bakura entered the room moments later. He looked at Ryou, then to the elephant and back to Ryou, raising an eyebrow before sitting on his stool.  
"so, is that for me?" he asked peering at the little clay creature Ryou nodded, trying to hide behind his hair, "um, yes, it is"  
"did you make it"  
He nodded slowly.  
"the trunks a little lop sided…but it's nice. Thanks. How did you know I liked elephants? They aren't the most rock and roll animals ever" he snickered, Ryou giving a small smile in return.  
"I just, saw your drawings and figured you might like an elephant"  
"well…that was nice of you. Thanks"

Ryou was glowing inside. Bakura liked it. Ok, so, it wasn't exactly a passionate, romantic confession of undying love but the elephant was a start right? Right?

But reality hit Ryou when Bakura never spoke another word the rest of the day. It was as if they'd gone back to being almost strangers. He sighed and walked to his locker with Thelma at the end of the day.  
"Cheer up Ry, it'll be ok" she slung an arm around his shoulders, him in turn putting his arm around her waist.  
"yea, I guess. I should have known better as to think he might actually do something in retu"  
He was stopped mid sentence. Taped to his locker, was a single red rose. Unlatching himself from his friend, he walked over to it and carefully looked at the little white card attached. In big, bold letters the words 'Ryou, Keep me a Secret x' were written, with a shining, silver key attached to the card. Suddenly the image of Bakura's padlock flashed in his mind.  
"well, looks like someone does care afterall" Thelma smiled and Ryou grinned, looking over to Bakura's locker where he himself was standing. He winked and blew Ryou a kiss before walking off out the doors.

**x**

**Ssor - ok, I decided to cut it short slightly, I mean I'm practically falling asleep at the keyboard. Thanks for reading, have a nice sleep .x.**


End file.
